Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. H03-186823 (referred to as Patent Document 1 as listed below) discloses an anti-vibration device that is useful to avoid image shaking. The anti-vibration device detects vibration of a lens barrel and analyzes the detected vibration to actuate the correcting lens in a plane in parallel with the film so as not to cause image shaking. In order to translate the correcting lens in a desired direction, the anti-vibrating device employs a fixture frame retaining the correcting lens stationary, a first holder frame movably supporting the fixture frame in a first direction orthogonal to the optical axis, and a second holder frame fixed to the lens barrel and movably supporting the first holder frame in a second direction orthogonal to the optical axis and the first direction. Movements in the first and second directions orthogonal to each other are composed to permit the correcting lens to translate in a desired direction in a plane in parallel with the film relative to the lens barrel. In addition to that, the anti-vibration device has dedicated linear motors actuating the correcting lens in first and second directions respectively, and obtaining a composite displacement with the motors enables the correcting lens to move in the desired direction.
In this way, any of prior art cameras having an anti-image shaking feature employs the similar method that the actuator for the correcting lens has a guide member and a drive means in combination provided in two orthogonal directions, respectively, so as to move the correcting lens in the desired direction where the guide member guides the correcting lens in one direction and the drive means actuates it in the same direction.